To say goodbye
by smartestcookie42
Summary: Booth is going to Afghanistan, Brennan is staying. What happens on their last night together? What are the consequences? Inspired by Adele's "All I ask". Edited/rewritten January 26-27, 2019.
1. Chapter 1

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand... Another songfic! Ish. I just got the idea when I was listening to Adele tracks. (Pretend only Booth is leaving, that Brennan doesn't go to Maluku)  
Edit: I literally posted this when I was 11. Years later, I've fixed some parts to make them more accurate (because a lot of this is already cringe-invoking without the horrible logical fallacies), and fixed some of the bad writing.

...

All I ask-Adele  
Booth was leaving; he army had called him back. So on his last night in DC, best of friends B and B:

1\. Went to the Royal Diner

2\. Got drunk at Founding Fathers

3\. Walked home and cackled when they saw Hacker get kicked in the balls by an angry date

4\. Had a sleepover at Booth's

...

Brennan left her heart at the door when she walked in. She didn't say a word. They'd all been said before. But Booth couldn't truly take the silence.

"Let's just pretend like we're not scared of what's coming next, or of having nothing left."

Brennan opened her mouth, "Look, don't get me wrong, I know there's no tomorrow, all I ask is that, if this is my last night with you, please just hold me like I'm more then a friend. Give me a memory I won't forget, and take me by the hand while we do what lovers do."

Booth was shocked, "But it matters how this ends! I mean what if we never love again?"

Tears in her eyes, his girl proclaimed, "I don't need your honesty, it's already in your eyes. And I'm sure my eyes speak for me. We want this."

He laughed a slightly sad laugh. "No one knows me like you do, Bones. But since your the only one who matters, tell me who would I run to?"

She sighed. "We can let this be our lesson in love, and we can let it be the way we remember us.", she paused, "I don't want to be cruel or vicious, and I'm not asking out of drunk-ness. I want to feel your love."

Booth broke.

He scooped her up and kissed her. Hard.

She was shocked, but she closed her eyes and smiled against him as he gently bit her bottom lip. Booth pinched himself internally when he felt his pants tighten. Her lips parted and the kiss deepened as played with the hem of her dress. They pulled away, gasping, and she looked him in the eye and whispered " _Yes_." He pulled her dress off and kissed down her neck and collar bone to her bra. She unfastened it, and he took in the view. She bit her lip and gave him a look that told him she was okay. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, running her hands all over his skin. He was a bit shocked at her forwardness, but he grinned and hooked his fingers on her panties. She smiled at his questioning glance. He closed his eyes and pulled them down. He opened his eyes. "Wow," he breathed, "You're beautiful." She blushed.

She slowly pulled down his pants and boxers. He slowly pulled her closer to him. They had somehow made it to his bed through all the action. She climbed onto his lap and he slowly, ever so slowly, entered her. She burrowed into his chest and kissed him on the shoulder. She shivered as they reached the point of no return. He reached the end as she reached her climax.

...

They all entered the airport together.

When they reached the gate she pressed his forehead to his.

"Don't go."

"I have to."

She smiled sadly. "Don't you go meeting anybody."

He laughed. "I won't."

They kissed one last time an he walked toward the plane. He waved and she waved.

Then he turned around when she couldn't see him anymore.

She turned to her friends, all of them crying.

She cried, too.

And they left the airport together. All of them but one.


	2. Chapter 2

A month later, Brennan got sick. At first she assumed it was some weird "missing Booth" thing, but now she thought it was something more. She figured she'd caught a bug or something. But then when Angela hugged her for moral support, it hurt her breasts.

Not to mention having to pee at all hours of the day and night.

What tipped her you ask?

She missed her period, and was freaking out.

She held the little white stick with a plus sign. Brennan stared at it as if that would change the results.

Angela decided she could be the voice of reason. She sat on the couch with her best friend. "Sweetie, we're going to the doctor. But I'm surprised you'd have sex so soon after Booth. Who's the father anyway? A stranger?"

Brennan buried her head in a pillow. She mumbled something muffled that sounded like "mmph".

"What?"

She swung the pillow away, "BOOTH!" she screamed. And broke down crying again.

Angela was shocked. "Well, I mean, I know that we tease you but we never thought... When?"

"His last night." said Brennan, monotone.

Angela was at a loss for words.

...

Temperance found her doctor incredibly annoying. She kept staring at her like she couldn't believe she was looking at _the_ Temperance Brennan's stomach. This itself was annoying, but Tempe nearly slapped her when she asked for a selfie halfway through the ultrasound.

Angela gave her a death glare. "Are you seriously asking that? Just give us the normal stuff! Boy? Girl? How far along? Due date?

The young OB-GYN blushed. She rambled about times and pills.

"You'll need to pick these up from the pharmacy ASAP."

"I don't know what that means." Brennan stated.

Angela giggled, even when her friend was filled with emotion she was, well, unemotional.

...

When they got back to Brennan's apartment Angela decided that they had to tell Booth about the pregnancy. "Call him up!" the bubbly artist squealed, "And do it now." she said suddenly serious.

Tempe wasn't sure she wanted to tell him straight away, but she figured she had to. She dialed the number he'd given her.

"Booth?" she asked when he picked up.

"Bones? What's wrong?"

She supposed she sounded about ready to cry. Damn hormones. "Booth, I have something to tell you but I'm not going to until some people leave the room." she said, glaring at Angela, who threw her arms up in surrender and went into the kitchen, "Booth, I'm pregnant."

"Bones, I promise I'm coming home as soon as possible. I WILL be there to support you. I swear on my life."

Now she really was crying. "Booth, you are amazing, you ARE a wonderful father, and you will be a wonderful father. Just promise you won't go AWOL. We don't need 'The Finder' cuffing you in the hospital again."

He laughed. "I promise. Don't pick out names without me."

"Of course. We went to the hospital today. I will bring the sonogram to the airport with me."

"Bones, you're not going to the airport! There are way to many diseases and..."

"Booth. Drop the alpha male act. I am going to pick you up. No buts."

"Fine. And Bones? I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too, Booth."

Both hung up feeling happier than before.


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't believe it.

She was _pregnant._

It wasn't a fluke of the test, they had gone to the doctor.

He couldn't believe it.

...

He went to the captain's tent.

"Sir?"

"What is it Booth?" he responded gruffly.

"Sir, I was wondering, what it would take to be sent home?"

"What? Why?"

"My girlfriend, no she's more than that, well, the most important person in my entire life, she needs me right now. She's pregnant."

"Good lord soldier."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you sir."

...

Booth sat on his plane, a cargo plane, headed back. It was all they could get him on such short notice, but he didn't mind.

He didn't care that his seat rattled, that he had no seat belt.

He didn't care that the plane was being tossed like a rag doll in the wind.

Because he was going to see Bones.

He was going to see the woman who kept him going.

The woman who was the reason he breathed.

And that was enough.

...

He stood at her door, holding a daffodil.

She opened her door, with her hair messy, wearing one of the many shirts he'd left over the years.

Crying.

He hugged her. "No don't cry! Shhhh... don't cry. I'm here. We're going to do this. Shhhh... I love you."

"I love you, too."

...

Edit: Do I doubt Booth would actually be able to go home just like that? Absolutely. But it's basically what happened in canon and I'm not dedicated enough to rewriting this to make up something more plausible. Or to make Brennan pick him up at the airport like she said. Pretend he didn't know when he would land until he couldn't contact her.

I think I looked up flower code for the daffodil because it's literally the birth flower, but I dunno.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth and Brennan sat on her couch, discussing names for their daughter. They were touching of course, Temperance refused to longer than a minute without touching Booth. She was afraid she might lose him. It was understandable, really, before when they had sleepovers it was usually when she needed protecting or when they needed each other for emotional support over someone close to them getting murdered, or something along those lines.

"Kathrine?"

"Patience?"

"Good one, Celia?"

"I'm honored Bones, but I don't think she'd really like being named after her dad. Allison?"

Brennan's voice quieted. "Christine?"

"Wow Bones, if you want to, I think that's a wonderful thing to do."

She smiled. "I do think that it would be a good tribute to her. Yes. If you are agreeable, I say we name her Christine."

"Christine it is then." he nodded.

...

"I'm very glad that this child is yours, Booth. Not a child of some past boyfriend."

"I'm very happy about that fact, too, Miss Brennan."

"Doctor."

"I know Bones. I know."

He pulled her away from her task of, whatever she was doing. Paperwork, he suspected.

He whispered in her ear, "Let's dance."

"Booth, there is no music. This is completely irrational."

" _Who cares?_ " he breathed.

She smiled. They waltzed around her office, her cheek on his chest, smiling like idiots. The squints all stopped their work to watch through the glass walls. Angela smiled. _I guess it's a little late, 6 years late to be exact, but I'm so happy they realized just how meant to be they are._


	5. Chapter 5

Temperance Brennan was examining a skull.

Temperance Brennan had extreme pain in her stomach.

Temperance Brennan, however, didn't tell Angela Montenegro.

Angela Montenegro was taking body photos.

Angela Montenegro picked up on Brennan's pain.

Angela Montenegro called Seeley Booth.

Seeley Booth was taking down a criminal.

Seeley Booth heard what Angela had to say.

Seeley Booth leaped into the car and sped off to get Temperance Brennan.

...

The contractions weren't Braxton-Hicks.

...

They sat in the birthing center (he insisted) and Booth tried to help Brennan take deep breathes.

"It's OK, you're OK, Christine's OK, we're OK." he comforted.

They brought her in to a bed right as her water broke.

...

It was a fast birth, over in 12 hours.

Christine Angela Booth was born at 4:45 on August 20th, 2011.

She was instantly loved by her mother, her father, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Daisy, Wendell, Clark, Fischer, Vincent, and Arastoo.

...

Christine would go on to be a forensic anthropologist just like her mother.

But she could crack a suspect in interrogation even better than her father.

She even continued her mother's book series, centering around Kathy and Andy's daughter.

She was just like her parents, but she didn't mind. She liked being able to live both in and out her parents' shadow. She considered it another part of who she was.

...

Edit: LJKSDHJSKJSFKL I LITERALLY GAVE CHRISTINE MY EXACT BIRTHDAY MINUS THE YEAR I HATE MYSELF. ALSO WHY DID I MAKE HER EXACTLY LIKE HER PARENTS? THAT WAS SO STUPID BUT I'M ONCE AGAIN NOT DEDICATED ENOUGH TO CHANGE THOSE THINGS.

Also I really had Seeley misspelled in this four times huh


End file.
